


This Feeling In My Chest

by KrazySuperGirl



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dick is Discowing Era, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazySuperGirl/pseuds/KrazySuperGirl
Summary: Dick is finally home after a long mission and he has plans with his little brother.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	This Feeling In My Chest

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

Dick sighs in relief when he steps off the ship. No matter how amazing space is, it's good to be back on Earth. He ends up passing by a calendar, which suddenly reminds him of the date. He had made plans with Jason to patrol together in Gotham, and Dick realizes that's tonight, and in just a couple hours. He'll need to be there soon.

Dick had almost forgotten about those plans. The mission had dragged on longer than expected. Way longer than expected. But Dick is glad he doesn't have to cancel those plans. He grabs a quick shower, then heads out immediately, not even stopping to chat with his teammates.

When he drives into the Cave on his motorcycle, he finds it empty. That is odd. This close to patrol time, Jason should be in the Cave preparing, and so should Bruce. Bruce in particular should be down here, meticulously examining all his equipment. Dick calls out in case Jason is in the Cave and he just didn't see him, "I'm back, Little Wing!"

He calls again, "Jay? Jason?"

It could be that something came up, and they're out of town. Or maybe Jason was injured recently and can't go out. If that was the case, Bruce would be with him. Dick feels a rush of dread at that thought. What if Jason is hurt? He knows the kid has Bruce and Alfred to look after him, but he still feels a little bit panicked at the thought of his little brother being injured. His heart is beating just a little too fast.

He checks the med bay just in case. It's empty. Then Dick heads upstairs. He opens the clock entrance to the sight of Bruce's hunched-over form at the desk sitting half in shadows. Dick is relieved to see him. Bruce can tell him what has been going on. He'll be able to tell Dick that all his panicking was without cause. Dick asks, "Bruce? Where's Jason?"

Bruce doesn't answer. He lifts his head, and Dick can see his face better. It is lined and shadowed and gaunt, and Dick wishes Bruce would stop lurking in the half-light making his face look like that.

Except it isn't the lighting.

Dick's heart is frozen. It feels like lead.

"Bruce? What happened? Is Jason hurt?"

Finally Bruce speaks. His voice is hoarse and shaky. "He's..."

That's as far as he gets before the Batman mask comes down. Dick hates that mask with a passion sometimes, but right now, all it is doing is filling him with dread. Because this isn't the mask Dick is used to seeing. This time, it looks like a truly formidable wall of stone. If stone could look like it was warring with unbearable agony.

"He's gone."

Time starts to feel strange. It feels like years before Dick finally registers that statement. And several more years until he processes it.

It feels like his heart stops. He staggers back, as if those words had physical weight. Dick moves his mouth, but he is unsure of what actually comes out. "He...what...no..."

For a fraction of a second, Bruce's face crumples. Then it's back to its previous stoicness. Bruce explains, as if he's trying to give a report. "The Joker...there was a bomb...his mother died...too much smoke...I couldn't see..."

Bruce is...Bruce is broken. And Dick just might be too.


End file.
